Cirque Du Yasha
by Lamblover1
Summary: Inuyasha is a lonely half demon with no friends. Until a circus comes to his town. He decides that he wants to join it. But will they let him? Will he find love? Or will he be rejected just like before?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N I dont own inuyasha. Nor will I ever own it. Please leave a review, I enjoyed writing this was to much. I'll try and update every day if I can. I hope you guys liked it! I know I did! 3**

Inuyasha school was bustling with noise about a new circus in town. He tried to ignore the students as they talked. Many saying how amazing the show was. A few kids pointed at inuyasha, saying how he should join the freak show. He blew his bangs out of his face, trying to ignore the hurtful comment. Someone whispered about how not even freaks would want him. He scoffed, shooting the boy an evil glare. He hated his ears, they were a curse. He wasnt accepted amongst demons or humans, He was alone.

After school he started to walk to his lonely one room apartment. Up ahead he saw a girl passing out papers.

"Come to our fantastic circus," she yelled loudly spinning a little.

She was wearing a strange get up, her hair up in pigtails and in a jester outfit. Green and white with black upside down triangles under her eyes. She swiftly looked at inuyasha grinning

"Come to our show!" She said handing him a flier. "We have demons, trapiz artist, a transforming cat, and me! A sharp shooting archer with my sister!" She said excitedly. Inuyasha crinkled his nose.

"No thanks," he said trying to had the paper back. She did a quick turn and walked away from him.

"Keep it!" She yelled, then passed out more fliers to different potential customers.

He groaned and got ready to throw the unwanted piece of paper away. Then he stopped, stared at it and pocketed the flier. Maybe he'll like the show.

He unlocked his apartment, ready to collapse on his bed. Sighing he sat on his couch and pulled out the flier.

"Fine I'll check it out, but if its lame then I'm leaving immediately," he grumbled to himself as he picked out his outfit. The show didnt start until 7pm, he had to find something to do until then. He decided he was going to get some food and explore a little, Not to mention the bus ride would take a bit. He got dressed and left making sure to lock his door.

It took him about an hour to get to the area that the circus was at. He wondered the town, it was a ghost town. Not a soul in sight, except the tent full of the exciting characters. He stared in amazement, the people looked just like him. He finally felt at home. He walked up to the ticket booth who was run by a girl, she had long brown hair that was in a ponytail.

"One please," he mumbled keeping his eyes down towards the ground. She grinned and handed him a ticket.

"Enjoy the show!" She said with a giant grin. He mumbled thanks and walked inside, looking around at the stands. He decided to get some food and watch the circus crew sat up.

Once it turned 6:30pm people started to fill the place, kids, adults, a few old people, and a ton of teenagers. Inuyasha hoped that none of his classmates came, they would make him feel miserable.

He found a seat in the back where not many people were. Most were upfront, trying to get a better view. The lights started to dim, out came a man with brown hair in a small ponytail. He had a top hat, a purple piano man suit and matching tux pants.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to cirque du yasha," he announced. "Get ready to see demons, humans, acrobats, a demon tamer and many more!" He yelled the crowd cheered. A little green kapa demon came up next to inuyasha

"Ticket please" he grumbled reaching out his hand. The green kapa looked like he hated his job. Inuyasha handed him his ticket and the green demon handed it back fast and moved on.

"Up first rin the demon tamer and sesshomaru the dog demon!" The ring master yelled.

As he said that out came a girl with a yellow dress on a gaint dog. The crowd gasped, all except for inuyasha. He stared in amazement. The girl first feed the demon a steak, he showed his giant pearl teeth as she did that. She then pointed to the ground and he bowed. She then told the demon to sit. He hesitated but than sat, the crowd oo'd at this. She forced open his mouth and showed the crowd. She than proceeded to climb into his mouth, the crowd gasped and his mouth closed. The crowd screamed, but than his mouth opened wide and rin sat happily in the demons mouth. The crowd cheered, as Rin and Sesshomaru left the stage.

"Wasnt that just amazing!?" Miroku asked as he appeared from the back. The crowd cheered and he laughed. "Next we have the brother and sister fou, sango and kohaku!" He announced before disappearing in the back.

Everyone searched the stage for them. Unable to find them, then someone yelled upabove. Everyones eyes want up, as a girl wearing a skin tight black and pink jumpsuit walked across a tightrope. Then a boy wearing the same jumpsuit but green walked the other side. They were headed straight for eachother. The girl jumped over the boy and landed on the tightrope, the boy crossed the other side.

Then they turned back around, walking back towards eachother. The girl stumbled and fell, the crowd gasped. She grabbed onto a hoop and spun into it. The boy jumped off and the girl caught him fast, the flipped him and he did not one, not two, but three flips in the air before grabbing the other hoop. The crowd cheered as the hoops lowered them down.

"Fantastic wasn't that!" Miroku yelled appearing next to inuyasha, he jumped which made everyone laugh. He turned a light shade of pink.

"Up next the twin sharpshooters! Kagome and kikyo!" He yelled as he disappeared into thin air.

Inuyasha looked down and saw the girl who gave him the flier and he grinned. She was beautiful. Her hair still in pigtails and her twin sister matching her. The green girl wheeled her sister out on a giant spinning wheel. She placed it where everyone could see. She then pulled out a bow and arrows. There were five balloons tied around the other twin. Two under each arm, two near her legs, and one inbetween her legs. She spun the wheel and aimed, firing five arrows, one right after the other. She stopped the wheel, showing that she had hit all of the balloons and not her twin. The crowd cheered.

The twin on the wheel than was released, she put a blindfold around the other twin and placed an apple above her head. The crowd gasped, the sister raised her bow and fired, hitting the apple in the middle. The crowd cheered, but they werent done yet. Keeping her blindfold on she aimed again she fired and hit a tiny fly that was flying by the other twin. The crowd stood up and clapped. Miroku appeared as kikyo and kagome left the stage.

"Wow that was scary! Well that's all for right now folks! Come and see us again, we're here all week!" He yelled and disappeared. The crowd clapped loudly, hell even inuyasha did. He decided, he was going to join their show, he had to join it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N I dont own inuyasha. Nor will I ever own it. Please leave a review, I really enjoy writing this one let me know if you guys like it!**

Inuyasha made his way down the stage, hoping to meet the cast. Other workers were ushering the customers to a gift shop. It was extremely loud in the gift shop, inuyasha could barely hear himself think. His ears perked up when he heard a familiar giggle, he started to head to where the giggles were coming from. Soon he was infront of a door that said 'NO ENTRY, CAST ONLY,' deciding to ignore the warning he entered. Before he could a large cat with enormous fangs and yellow fur appeared next to him and was ready to pounce. Before the enormous cat could the giggling girl walked out of the door.

"Kirara! No eating the customers" she said her raven hair now down. They met eyes and she smiled.

"Your from before right? I thought you weren't going to come!?" She giggled. Inuyasha was turning to walk away when she grabbed his arm.

"Wait, I'm sorry I'm just teasing, please don't leave." She begged. He stopped and met eyes with her again.

"I'm kagome! What's your name!?" She asked her colorful green and white lips turning into a grin.

"Inuyasha," he grumbled averting his eyes from hers. She grabbed onto his arm and lead him into the back.

"Guys! This is inuyasha! Inuyasha, this is Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Sesshomaru," kagome announced introducing him to everyone. He mumbled hello, all except sesshomaru said hello back. Rin jumped down from sesshomarus lap and ran towards inuyasha.

"Oh my gosh! He has the cutest ears ever!" She yelled practically squealing. Inuyasha cheeks turned to a light pink.

"They're not that cute," sesshomaru said glaring inuyasha down. Rin ignored sesshomaru and started to rub his ears, inuyasha wanted to yell stop but sesshomaru might kill him. Sesshomaru's eyes never left inuyasha and rin.

"Me next! Me next!" Kagome shouted towards inuyasha and broke into a run at him. Rin jumped out of the way and kagome tackled inuyasha to the floor. Sitting on him she started to rub his ears. A small growl escaped his mouth and she stopped. Miroku walked over pulling the raven haired girl off inuyasha.

"Enough, leave the poor man alone," he said shootng kagome away. Sango laughed walking towards him.

"Oh no, you dont want to grab my ears too do you?" Inuyasha asked backing away. Sango laughed harder and grab his hand shaking it.

"I know demons like their personal space," she said letting his hands go.

"Half breed you mean," sesshomaru said loudly enough for everyone to hear. Kagome shot him an evil glare.

"Hes a half demon sango. Better than a demon," kagome said ready to fight sesshomaru. Rin smack sesshomaru head gently.

"Be nice," she ordered.

"Yes listen to your master, good doggie," inuyasha said grinning at sesshomaru. He glared inuyasha down and stood up. Kagome got infront of inuyasha and glared sesshomaru down. He growled and sat back down, rin returned to his lap and started to whisper things to him.

"Did you want to join our circus!?" Kagome asked getting close to his face. Inuyasha tried not to grin and blew hair out of his face.

"That would be cool! Another puppy for Lord Fluffy to play with!" Rin said sesshomaru shot her an evil look.

"Shouldnt we ask kaede first?" Sango asked. Miroku nodded his head in agreement.

"We dont want to make the dragon lady mad," miroku responded, he shivered just thinking about it.

"Dragon lady?" Inuyasha asked looking at kagome.

"Shes not that scary miroku. Come on inuyasha I'll gladly take you to see her!" Kagome said grabbing inuyasha arm before he could respond. He didnt even say he wanted to join them.

They walked down a long hallway in silence. They entered through a huge door with bright red trimming. The old women he assumed was kaede looked up.

"Ah kagome, and ye brought ye friend," she said sounding older than she clearly was.

"Kaede this is inuyasha! He wants to join us!" Kagome announced.

"Wait i never said I did!" Inuyasha shouted at kagome. Her smile turned to a frown.

"You dont want to join us?" She asked her eyes glossing over like she was going to cry. He was amout to respond but kaede spoke.

"Of course ye wants to join. Ye enjoyed the show. I saw ye." Kagomes eyes lit up as she said that.

"Kagome please leave for a moment," kaede said walking towards inuyasha. She nodded and walked out, inuyasha heard her footsteps stop at the door."

"I will not have ye cause problems in ye circus, ye be part of a family. All the family has been hurt before. Ye wont hurt them., Ye understand?" She said as she glared inuyasha down. He tried to take her seriously but he couldn't. Holding back his laughter with all his might he nodded his head.

"Ye can join then, ye must report tomorrow," she said shooing him away. Inuyasha walked out shutting the door and bursting out in laughter. Kagome stared wide eye at him and he cleared his throat, trying to play it cool.

"She said I could join," he grumbled looking at his feet. Kagome formed a huge grin and hugged him.

"Yay!" She said causing inuyasha to blush and smile. Is he finally going to have a family? His heart pounded with excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N I do not own inuyasha, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Leave a review on any improvements o should do or if you guys have any ideas. I'll credit you for the ideas.**

Miroku drove inuyasha to his apartment, inuyasha was a little embarrassed that he didnt have his own car. Miroku didnt comment about it at all though he just rambled on about how awesome it's going to be.

"You got any cool tricks or anything!? Maybe we can have you work with rin," miroku said with smile. Inuyasha didnt have any tricks, he was just a loser half demon.

"I dont really transform," inuyasha mumbled disappointingly. Miroku pulled up to the apartment building.

"No problem! We'll find you something else! I'll see you tomorrow! Meet kagome where she was handing out fliers," miroku ordered. Inuyasha nodded his head and got out, miroku started to drive but soon pulled over and started to talk to two girls. Inuyasha stared but soon turned and headed inside, he was exhausted.

The next day instead of getting dressed in his school uniform he put on a black T-shirt and blue jean's. He grabbed his suitcase, he looked at his dads sword by the door and grabbed it, Maybe it could be useful. He then locked up his apartment and made his way down town.

He saw kagome wearing the same getup as last time, his heart started to race.

"Kagome," he said trying to get her attention. Her head swung up and she met eyes with inuyasha her eyes lit up.

"Sesshomaru and I made a bet! He said you wouldnt show up, but I knew you would!" She said while excitedly doing a spin. Inuyasha felt dizzy watching her spin.

"How much did you win?" He asked wondering how much hes worth.

"Oh sesshomaru has to do my chores for a month!" She said giggling. He was worth house hold chores

"We dont make money! All our money goes to kaede who provides us with everything we need!" She said smiling. 'No money? What did I sign up for' inuyasha thought, he sighed. Kagome watched him noticing his disappointment.

"But kaede does give us some if we need it! We're like a family, shes like our dad!" Kagome said hoping to cheer him up. Inuyasha laughed hard, which made kagome smile.

"Help me pass theses out!" She said practically hopping onto his back. Inuyasha and kagome began to pass out flier after flier. After about an hour miroku drove by, he parked his car and motioned both inuyasha and kagome over.

"Let's head back guys, we have to find out inuyasha talent," miroku said unlocking his car. Kagome climb in the back and inuyasha climbed up front.

"What if i dont have a talent?" He nervously asked. Miroku and kagome looked at eachother, neither saying anything.

"Everyone has a talent! We just gotta find yours!" Kagome said as perky as ever. Miroku smirked and nodded. Inuyasha looked at his feet, he doesnt have any special talent like kagome or sango. They pulled up to the same building as before, except it looked less exciting, no lights or banner, the ticket booth was empty, with no beautiful girl inside. Miroku parked the car and they all got out, they lead inuyasha to the back of the building, tons of demons and humans were in the back talking.

"Wait you guys have more performers?" Inuyasha asked staring at everyone.

"Of course we do! Out show would get boring if we didnt!" Kagome said. Inuyasha stared in amazement, this was amazing more people, he had to see all the acts. He started to walk away but kagome grabbed his arm and pulled him towards a weapon area.

"Maybe he can use weapons!" Kagome said. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and remembered sword, he turned and ran back towards mirokus car. He grabbed the sword and ran back towards them.

"I have this!" He said showing them.

"A rusty blade?" Miroku asked mocking him. Inuyasha stared at it, 'why did dad give him a rusty blade' he wondered. Suddenly it grew into an enormous sword, everyone went silent, he lifted the sword in the air and saw tons of wind appear around it. He swiftly threw his sword down, claw like lightening shot out and lifted up the ground. Everyone stared, as he dropped the sword and it turned back into a rusty blade.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N I dont own inuyasha. I'll be changing a few things in this chapter. So please dont be confused!**

Inuyasha helped clean up the field as much as he could, people around him whispered, his ears went down as he cleaned. He slowly looked up and made eye contact with kagome, she smiled at him and continued to help him clean.

"Sorry i ruined everything," inuyasha mumbled, feeling terrible for ruining everyones acts, and causing such a disaster. Kagome kept cleaning not looking up from where she was cleaning.

"Dont be sorry!" She said shooting her eyes up fast making inuyasha jump. "It was so cool! Although, you definitely cant do that in our show. It could hurt people, but maybe we can find you some other talent!" Kagome said trying to cheer inuyasha up. His ears continued to lay flat, like a puppy who was in trouble. Kagomes eyes softened, she stood up, and walked to his side. Kagome gently touched his cheek, "inuyasha, please dont be sad," she said staring into his eyes. His cheek turned to a light pink, as he stared back into her brown eyes.

"Well you caused quite a mess," kaede said, ruining inuyasha, and kagomes moment.

"Sorry," inuyasha said, as he went back to cleaning.

"Boy, if you promise not to kill anyone, how would you feel about becoming our guard?" Kaede asked hoping to make him a little happier. Kagomes eyes widen as the spark came back to her brown eyes.

"What exactly would I do?" Inuyasha asked, trying not to sound disappointed. He wanted to be in the show, not outside missing the action.

"Well you would make sure people dont steal, or assault our performers, guard the doors, and help sango with kirara," kaede said smiling down at him.

"Doesnt sound to bad, better than snack stands I guess," inuyasha said trying to look on the bright side.

"That's the spirit inuyasha!" Kagome said jumping up. "I'll even help you out, when I dont perform!" She said excitedly. Inuyasha nodded his head, and smiled, being alone with kagome for a few hours would be awesome.

After clean up, it was dinner time, they had to eat before the big show. Inuyasha sat across from kagome, the cicadas in the background cried. Then, a girl started walking up to their table, it was the girl who performed with kagome. She sat by kagome, draping her arm around her.

"Oh inuyasha! This is my twin sister Kikyo!" Kagome said, introducing them. Kikyo stuck out her hand, inuyasha shook her hand. They didnt look to much alike. Kagome had wavy hair, while kikyo had straight black hair. Their eyes were also different, kagomes eyes had a spark, while kikyos seemed a little empty.

Kikyo smiled, "you and my sister seem to be getting along well. Hm she right, you are cute," kikyo said with a smile. Kagome shot her a fast glare, as a small blush formed on inuyasha face. Kikyo began to laugh , and wrapped her arms around kagome, "I'm playing, you can have him sis," kikyo said smiling. Kagome punched her hard, and went back to eating. "If you hurt my sister though, I'll shot an arrow into your shoulder," kikyo said coldly. Inuyasha turned pale, than kikyo chuckled and placed her head on kagomes shoulder.

"Kikyo, would it be ok of we let koga perform in our place?" Kagome asked hopeful. Kikyo raised an eyebrow.

"Um, sure I guess, but why?" Kikyo asked eyeing kagome.

"Well, I wanted to do guard duty with inuyasha, just to show him hows done," kagome said smiling.

"You've never even done guard duty kagome," kikyo said eyeing kagome.

"I could learn with him then!" Kagome replied, inuyasha watched them banter back and forth. Glad he didnt have an older brother, or sister like kagome did.

"Fine fine, but no causing problems, I cant keep an eye on you two," kikyo said standing up.

When night time hit, inuyasha, and kagome made their way up front. They both watch the ticket booth, quietly making sure everyone payed. It was just as busy as the night inuyasha came. Little kids running around, couples holding hands and joking, hell even old people were there.

Once everyone made it inside the tent, kagome sighed and sat down. Inuyasha sat by her and they watched the sky.

"The stars are beautiful tonight," kagome finally spoke after what seemed like forever. Inuyasha nodded his head, but instead of watching the stars he watched her. She turned to look at him, they stared into eachother eyes, slowly the moved closer, ready to kiss. Before they could purple smoke formed around them, inuyasha sniffed and covered his nose fast.

"Kagome dont breath in! Its miasma!" Inuyasha yelled, kagome covered her nose fast and grabbed onto inuyasha arm. A form began to appear from the miasma. The form chuckled as he walked towards them. Inuyasha put kagome behind him and drew his sword. As a man with black hair came to view.

"A hanyo, and a human, this will be an easy match," the form said sending more miasma.

"Is that all you got!" Inuyasha yelled, egging him on. Inuyasha felt something fall on his back, he turned, and saw kagome unresponsive. "Shit! No no no! Wake up" inuyasha yelled as he put kagomes limp body on his back. He turned fast, ready to fight his way to safety, but the man was gone. With kagome on his back, inuyasha jumped into a tree, he then jumped down where there was no miasma, and ran to kaede.

Once inuyasha got there, he put kagome down on kaede bed, kaede began to work on kagome, trying not to to show how worried she was.

"Who did this!?" Kaede yelled, as she worked on the raven haired girl.

"Some man! He had dark hair! It was like he could float," inuyasha said, trying to help kaede, by gathering medicine.

Kaede froze and turned pale, "he found us" she finally said.

"Who found us!?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"Naraku" kaede said, as she kneeled by kagomes side.


End file.
